


Promises

by RemyIsAlive



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Antonio is Peruvian, Arguing, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Abandonment, I suck at writing and tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Pet Names, Promises, Self-Hatred, also non-binary dr.bellum, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyIsAlive/pseuds/RemyIsAlive
Summary: Le Chevre scolds El Topo for abandoning the mission.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! First writing of the year! Please comment if you liked or want more! Thanks for reading!

“I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!” Le Chevre shouts at his partner, El topo, “You abandoned ze mission again!”

“ Mi Amor, I thought you were were hurt,” El Topo said calmly,”I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“We. Are. Thieves! I am going to get hurt eventually. Besides, getting hurt is not as bad as failing,” Chevre reasoned, getting more defensive as he spoke.

“ But what if you got more than hurt? What if you were dead!”

“THEN I WILL DIE ON A SUCCESSFUL MISSION!” the darker man shot back angrily looking to the other’s eyes. 

El Topo’s face turned to hurt and stun, for the man before him was worth more than all the jewels and gold in the world. He stared back and softened his face, taking brown manicured hands into his tan and rough own.

“ No mission will ever be more important than you.” he began letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “ Mi Todo, I would fail a hundred missions to keep you from harm’s way.” The slimmer man looked ready to fight his words, but he wasn’t done. “ And it’s because I love you, more than any treasure we are sent to collect, and because I could not bear to live a moment without you.” 

He watched as his lover’s eyes fill with tears, not extinguishing the fiery rage inside him but causing his anger to rise out of him like steam.

“ YOU CAN NOT FAIL A HUNDRED MISSIONS MORE! Because if we fail even one more mission, “ the frenchman pauses, pushing heavy drops from his eyes and squeezing his love’s hands tighter,like a lifeline to keep him from drowning in his tears. But he continued, “ If we fail even one more mission, Dr. Bellum will grow suspicious. They will start to wonder why we are failing. And Antonio…”

The man in question was taken aback. They would never use their real names unless it was truly important.

“ ...if they decide you running to remedy me is why we’re failing..” his breath hitched, shaking a sob from deep within him, as he struggled out the rest of his concern, “Mon Cher, th-they’ll wipe your memory.”

Antonio froze, unsure of how to respond and with nothing but silence, his amante tears echo in his head. He tries to fill the void, anything to calm the other man,“Corazón, I… “ , but still no words come to him.

So the lean man takes it upon himself to end the silence with more half sobbed words, “ You say you can’t live without me. “ He feels more tears roll along his cheek before he continues, “ But you could…” more tears, “ And zat is terrifying.”

El Topo still can’t find any words, so he speaks with his hands. Removing them from Le Chevre’s white knuckle grip,moving gently up his shaky side, comfortingly across his quivering back, and finally planting them on lovingly on his checks. 

The skin is soft under his rough hand, wet with fear and warm with both embarrassment and adoration. He ideally swiped at the tears and wondered how he had such a loving and amazing boyfriend. A boyfriend he could not risk losing, and with the thought he knew what to say. 

They both needed to make a promise.

“ Jean-Paul.” The air froze at the name and teary man was shook from the calming love spell. The warm hands on his cheeks forced his head up. Up to kind droopy eyes gazing at him like he was the most valuable person on the planet.

Then came sweet words spoken like they were irrefutable facts. “I promise to focus on missions more so I can love you as long as I can,” Antonio spoke smoothly, idly rubbing his thumb over flushed cheeks.

“ But...” of course there was a but, “ ...only if you promise to be careful and scratchless.”  
At this request Jean chuckles at the wholesome request. How a garbage human like himself ended up with this handsome Peruvian Lily who cared so much for him, he would never know. 

He was pulled out of his loving trance when a hand leaves his cheek. He turns o see what’s wrong only to find the hand hovering between them with the pinky raised.

“Promise?” inquires Antonio, sweeter than any candy.

The Frenchman stares back lovingly before replying, “Promise.”


End file.
